This Ain't No Place For a Hero
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: When the Crimson Raiders receive word that Hyperion's predecessor's have acquired a new weapon, they infiltrate the Moonbase to retrieve it, but what they find is nothing like what they expected. TAKES PLACE IN CANNON AFTER BL2 (Mordecai/OC)


**Name**: Circe

**Class:** Siren

**Birthplace**: Kratos, though after her planet was destroyed, she settled on Nike-5, where she was captured by Hyperion forces until her rescue from their moonbase by the Crimson Raiders.

**Appearance: **

Due to her Kratoan origin, her skin tone is a bit tanner than Maya's or Lillith's. Her tattoos are light blue, like every other siren, and they cover the left half of her body from foot to scalp. Unlike Maya or Lillith, Circe's tattoos also cover her face, unbeknownst to her it is because she is quite powerful. Her hair is wild and white with black streaks, and is tied back with a pink scarf. She sports a single, small braid, which she has kept in remembrance of her mother.

**Body: **

Circe has the typical build for a young siren, tall and curvy.

**Clothing: **

Circe's style is minimal and always form fitting. She wears a black and white spandex jumper, pink skirt and black commando boots. On her right hand she wears a black, fingerless glove.

**Personality: **

Circe is wild and expressive. Very vocal about her opinions, and stubborn. Despite her need of rescuing, she is far from a damsel in distress, and in battle she fights fiercely and not afraid. She uses guns, though she is more of a melee combatant. Fearless in the face of enemies, she is considered an extreme aggressor in the field of combat.

Though she has a tough exterior, Circe is very selfless in nature, she is more than willing to put her life on the line for others, and on multiple occasions has gotten into sticky situations, like captured in Hyperion's Moonbase.

**Early Life: **

Circe was born to a single mother on the planet Kratos. As a young child she lived normally, not exhibiting signs of being a siren until early adolescence. Though her mother was terrified of her, she loved her daughter nonetheless and raised her so. She tried her best to help Circe with her growing powers, but she didn't understand what was happening with her daughter.

One day Circe woke on the planet Nike-5 with no memory of what had happened, or how she got there, only her mother's final echo, telling her that everything was okay. She learned bits and pieces of what happened on Kratos from bandits around the moon, most saying the planet was destroyed in a fiery explosion.

**Capture by Hyperion: **Circe had established a life on Nike-5 even starting herself with the local militia, protecting the city of Winchester from bandits. One day Hyperion came for her, finding out how powerful of a Siren she truly was, and laid siege to the small town of Winchester. She put up a fight, decimating wave after wave of Hyperion Bots with her Phase Rush, but they kept coming.

Hyperion gave her an ultimatum, either come with them or they would destroy her city. Circe agreed, but Hyperion's ultimatum rang untrue. After they captured Circe they slaughtered the city right in front of her, and she vowed to take her revenge.

**Profession: **Mercenary/Vault Hunter

**Skills: **

Melee Combatant

Mechanic

Siren Ability

**Phase Rush: **Upon activation, this ability releases a radial blast of energy, which knocks back nearby enemies. Circe is invigorated with Eridium Energy, boosting her speed and strength, giving her melee skills more damage, and upping the damage of any weapon used, as well as rendering her invulnerable. The ability is powerful, but it comes at a price, and Phase Rush leaves Circe drained of energy.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Alright slabs, we all know why we're here." A husky, dark skinned man said as he paced the metal floor of the shuttle. He could feel his crews eyes on him, watching him expectantly. "Hyperion has refused to die, even after Handsome Jack's death they've found a successor."

There was a small laugh and the siren covered her mouth as quickly as it came. The crew shot her a few dirty looks and she growled under her breath.

"His name is Ben Dover, for Christs sake. That's funny." She ran her hand awkwardly through her red hair, as none of them laughed with her. She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and settling back in to her seat.

"Now that we've all got our giggles out." The husky dark skinned man continued. "You've all got your assignments, but just in case we've forgotten them; Lilith, take Krieg and hold their defenses back,"

"Joy." The siren muttered sarcastically. The psycho howled in excitement, barely able to contain his joy over murder, even if it was mostly robots.

"Hyperion's got their hands on some new weapon of mass destruction, something doesn't sound so friendly to Pandora or the Crimson Raiders. Mordecai and I will _quietly_ make our way to the 5th floor, where they're keeping the weapon."

"What kind of weapon? Did intel ever say?" Lilith asked. She did not like the fact that they were only going in half cocked. They were missing valuable pieces of information.

"Intel never said, all he knows is it's being kept in the detention level." This time the hunter stood, clearing his throat and adjusting his goggles.

"Detention level?" Again Lilith felt very skeptic. "Why would they keep a weapon on the detention level?"

The hunter shrugged, crossing the floor to the large bezerker. He clapped the husky man's shoulder tightly.

"Not sure, but that's what me and Brick are going to find out."

* * *

"Holy shit this was terrible idea Brick!" Mordecai yelled as the pair of them ran down a metal hallway. Gunfire and footsteps could be heard behind them, chasing them, as well as on the floors above.

"We're down here aren't we?" Brick asked, taking a left turn. Mordecai followed him, the square on his locator device growing ever closer. They had almost reach the cell and they were only a few blocks away. A bullet grazed past Mordecai's head and he turned, launching a grenade down the hall.

"How the hell are we going to get back upstairs!?" he demanded, hearing his grenade explode. Brick laughed maniacally and Mordecai just shook his head. He should have known better than to leave the planning up to Brick. His solution to everything was punching it.

A battalion of Hyperion loaders cut them off down the hall, blocking them from the way they needed to go. Mordecai sighed loudly, pulling out his rifle. He was prepared to shoot until a blur of blue ran past him and to the loaders, shooting at them viciously.

"Lilith! You're supposed to be with Krieg!" Brick demanded, firing a shotgun shell into the nearest loader.

"He didn't need me. That thing _lives_ to murder people. It was seriously gross watching him." The siren said, taking down another loader. "Just go, I'll be fine here. We'll rendezvous at the ship." Brick and Mordecai seemed torn, and another battalion entered the hallway. Bricked grinned devilishly, turning to Mordecai.

"You go ahead. We got this." He said confidently. The berserker ran confidently up to the nearest bot, smashing its power core with his fist. He didn't have to tell Mordecai twice, and the hunter ran of down the hallway. His locator device began to beep loudly and he pulled it out. The square was on the door right next to him and he eyed it cautiously.

Other than the sound of gunfire behind him, the hall was eerie quiet. There was a window on the door, but it was cloudy and he couldn't see through it. Sheepishly, Mordecai tried the handle. It clicked noisily, opening outwards towards him.

Mordecai took a deep breath, placing his free hand on his pistol. Like a band-aid, he flung the door open quickly, drawing his pistol and aiming. The room was bathing in a bright white light, the walls were white, the ceiling white, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

"What the…" Mordecai gasped, nearly dropping his pistol. Amidst the white room, was a young girl, suspended in a bubble like force field. She was a young girl, mid twenties, bronzed skin and white blonde hair. She was in a white, knee length hospital gown. However, it wasn't her face that caught his eye, though it was pretty, it was the blue tattoos that covered her from head to toe. "She's a siren."

The realization hit Mordecai hard, leaving him shocked, terrified and excited all at the same time. He ran over to the control panel next to her, giving the young girl a once over. She stirred in her bubble, slowly looking up at Mordecai. Her eyes were a piercing blue and they seemed so sad, so old, until she saw him. A shocked smile came over her face and her eyes began to sparkle.

She began to speak, struggling against her restraints, but from behind the force field Mordecai couldn't hear her.

_Help me._ A small voice said in the back of his head. Mordecai blinked a few times, registering the fact that she had _spoken _to him somehow. The girl glanced at the controls that his hand was cautiously hovering over. She looked at him again, pleading a final time before hanging her head, defeated. He couldn't hear it, but her shoulders began to heave, she was crying.

"Ah fuck me." He groaned, slamming his fist down on the button. There was a low hum and Mordecai took a step back. The bubble flickered, then disappeared all together. The woman hit the floor with a loud thud, groaning in pain. Mordecai hesitated, watching her intently as she struggled to push herself up from the floor.

Slowly she glanced up at her savior. She flung her hands, beating them on the floor. The dampeners that Hyperion had place over her hands cracked, sliding off of her, falling to the floor. She breathed heavily, her arms shaking, not used to the feeling of gravity. She had been in that bubble a long time.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Mordecai spoke after a long pause. The woman hesitated, and she began to laugh, almost uncontrollably. She gestured for him to come to her and he did, crouching beside her. The woman threw her arm around his shoulder, using him as leverage, and she helped herself to her feet.

Mordecai held her timidly, unsure if he fully wanted to commit to letting his guard down. She took her hand from his shoulder, wobbling dangerously for a moment, before regaining her posture. Mordecai watched her warily, before deciding she was okay to stand, and took a step back from her.

"Circe…" She the girl spoke quietly, her voice only a whisper.

"What?" Mordecai asked, not sure if he heard her right.

"My name is Circe." She said again, this time more confident. She looked at him, her blue eyes locking on to his. He felt shivers down his spine under her cold gaze. "Now where is that bastard Handsome Jack? I am going to fuck his world."

Mordecai bit back a grin. He decided liked this chick, even if that was the only real thing she said to him. But then he remembered why he was here and the fact that he had just released her from her force field, a force field which may have been the only thing keeping him safe. He immediately got defensive, taking a step back, putting his hand on his pistol.

Circe watched him, an amused smile on his face. There was a loud bang somewhere deep in the base, catching both of their attentions.

"We have to run." Circe said, grabbing a hold of Mordecai's hand. Before he knew what was happening she pulled him through the door and into the hallway, back the way he came.

Lilith and Brick were just finishing up the last of the loaders, and the stopped, turning to look at them.

"Did you find the weapon?" Brick asked, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion, glancing quickly between Circe and Mordecai.

"I think so?" Mordecai said, shrugging, as the two of them joined Brick and Lilith. Lilith shook her head at him.

"Think so? What do you mean think so?" For the first time Lilith looked at the Circe, her tattoos finally registering with them. "Who's the siren?"

"She's the weapon! They had her confined in a force field." The group was quiet, unsure how exactly to respond to him. Circe waited patiently for one of them to say something, but no one spoke, so she took charge.

"I was unaware that I was considered a weapon, but I promise I will explain everything I know. Please, for the love of slag, just get me out of here." Circe pleaded. The group hesitated, before agreeing. It wouldn't be long before more loaders would be here, and Mordecai knew he did not want to be around to see him.

"Kreig is waiting for us topside. He says we need to hurry." Brick commanded, taking off down the hallway.

* * *

In no time the group reached a pair of metal doors. Waiting for them was a tall, muscular man. Circe felt her blood run cold. He was a psycho. She stopped, pulling away from the group. But there was no where to run, they were all dead.

"I COULD ONLY UNALIVE SO MANY!" The beast yelled. The group approached him willingly, and Circe watched them.

_Odd._ She thought, tilting her head to the side. Mordecai looked over his shoulder, down the hall where the siren stood. He gestured with his head for her to join them and she slowly obliged.

"How many are out there?" Brick asked the psycho. He'd stopped flailing his buzzsaw, his eyes flickering thoughtfully under his mask. Circe could see him fighting with himself and she shared a look with Lilith. The other siren could feel it too.

"A GAJILLION AND HALF. BECAUSE I RIPPED THE GUTS FROM ONE." He shouted, laughing maniacally. Brick cursed under his breath, shaking his head. Lilith too seemed beaten, and she checked her SMG's cartridge.

"I don't have enough ammo for this, Brick, and I've already drained my Phasewalk." She said quietly, defeated.

Mordecai sighed, leaning against the wall behind him. Death was waiting for them outside of those doors, a death that he couldn't stop. A stupid end that didn't need to happen to any of them, all to get this weapon that wasn't even a weapon. It was a siren.

_Wait a minute…_ Mordecai thought, his mind racing. He looked at the woman who now stood quietly next to him, watching him. "Why did they have you locked up?" Mordecai asked suspiciously. Circe brushed past him, standing in front of the door that kept them from the loaders that waited outside.

Cheekily, Circe smiled back at him over her shoulder.

"You're about to find out." She said, opening the door. It was as they expected, a mass of Loaders were waiting for them, and when the door opened they all turned, looking at the group.

Circe smirked at them, balling her fists at her side. Energy coursed through her, filling her body with strength. She had missed the feeling of her phase ability and feeling the earth tremble underneath her was exhilarating.

Mordecai and the others watched in awe as she began to pulse. Circe began to glow and a shock wave of purple energy sprang forth, sending a sonic boom across the battlefield, completely decimating every Loader in sight.

"Holy Shit." Lilith muttered, watching the destruction before her. She had never met another siren as powerful as her. Her phase ability was phenomenal, like nothing she'd ever seen before. The group stared, speechless, at the destroyed bots around them, even Krieg had nothing to say.

Circe turned to Mordecai, her eyes heavy, and she breathed heavily. She had used what strength remained in her to blast the Loaders into the next century, leaving her weak and tired.

"Catch me…" Circe muttered, as she began to fall over. Mordecai held his arms out, scooping her up gently. He watched her for a second, waiting for a sign of life, and her eyes began to flutter behind her eyelids. Mordecai released a bated breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

The group stared amongst themselves, their eyes falling to the girl who now laid unconscious in Mordecai's arms. They remained quiet, unsure of what to say before Mordecai spoke.

"What in the actual fuck just happened?"

* * *

**I just recently replayed Borderlands 2 un true Vault Hunter mode. Damn, I love that game. Bu this is just an idea i've had floating around in my head. review if you like it!**


End file.
